


Зарисовка #018 Песня

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прогресс начинает с радио. Радио заканчивается... Ох. Танцами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #018 Песня

**Божественный**

В отличие от мира людей, Общество Душ развивалось невероятно медленно. Не в физическом плане, ибо крепостные стены приходилось постоянно расширять, чтобы они охватывали весь растущий город, а в плане технологий. Когда в Японии вымирали феодалы, то же самое происходило и в загробном мире. Но стоило прогрессу дойти до автомобилей, телефонов и радио, и время в обществе душ остановилось. 

Хотя в некоторых областях шинигами все же не уступали людям. Так, четвертый отряд проявлял максимальный интерес ко всякого рода открытиям. И даже если изобретение было сделано людьми, шинигами все равно использовали его (хотя порой инновации требовали доработки).

Двенадцатый отряд держался на вершине компьютерных технологий. Однако в то время как люди старались компьютеры уменьшать, шинигами предпочитали выращивать их до невероятных размеров. 

После всех этих перипетий, впрочем, увидеть одним весенним вечером радио в офисе первого отряда было не очень удивительно. Оно одиноко стояло на книжной полке в углу комнаты и старалось казаться как можно меньше. В его диапазон входили все шинигами-радиостанции (которых было не так уж и много), но хозяин маленькой коричневой коробочки, он же нынешний Главнокомандующий, предпочитал с ее помощью наполнять свой офис рандомными песнями из всех возможных эпох. 

В тот весенний вечер, например, оно успешно несло в мир какой-то рок из поздних 2500-х. Но достоверно было известно, что в его репертуаре имелись песни 1930 годов. 

Вместе с радио в офисе первого отряда сидели двое. 

\- Одиннадцатый отряд, - проворчал человек, закинувший ноги на свой письменный стол, - прислал мне финансовый отчет, в котором они просят, цитирую: "еб*чие груши лучшего качества, патамушт эти нахрен разваливаются после первой же тренировки. Может, стоит делать их из настоящих тел, а не из этого жалкого пластика. Тогда они, бляха, дольше жить будут".

Он помахал оскорбительной бумажкой в воздухе и сердито поджал губы.

\- Клянусь, он почти так же ужасен, как _Зараки_.

Второй человек, который вальяжно лежал на яблочно-зеленой софе и постукивал ногой в такт музыке, прыснул, будто нытье Главнокомандующего стало для него обычным делом. 

\- Он о тех грушах, которые ты им выслал на днях? 

\- Да! - воскликнул первый, со стоном швырнул листок на стол и потянулся за шариковой ручкой. - Возможно, если бы его люди не устраивали _резню_ на тренировках, груши жили бы столько, сколько _и должны_.

Он снова застонал и нацарапал что-то на отчете. Капитан на диванчике заинтересованно подался вперед. 

\- Я бы просто велел ему засунуть свои жалобы туда, где не светит солнце, - сказал он, за что получил осуждающий взгляд от мужа. 

\- Я Главнокомандующий, я не могу велеть ему засунуть свои жалобы в задницу.

Хотя на его лице было написано непреодолимое желание поступить именно так. Наверное, его мораль победила, потому что он опустил ручку на стол и вздохнул. 

\- Ну, если бы ты не упомянул задницу... - протянул Ичиго, ухмыляясь, словно маньяк. Но что бы Тоширо ни собирался ответить ему, оно потонуло в первых аккордах изменившейся песни. Эта звучала знакомо. 

\- Бог ты мой! - заорал Ичиго, вскочил на ноги и ударился коленями о кофейный столик так, что бедняга зазвенел, а из чашки едва не выплеснулся чай. 

Главнокомандующий удивленно наблюдал за ним пару мгновений, прежде чем рыжий воскликнул:

\- Это ведь наша песня! 

Вступление песни 'Iris' группы The Goo Goo Dolls постепенно подходило к концу; куплет мог начаться в любой момент. Ичиго ожидающе вытянул руки, стоя посреди кабинета. 

\- Давай же, ты _должен_ со мной станцевать! Мы поженились* под эту песню!

Пока он умолял, Тоширо выбрался из-за стола и отбросил хаори. Главнокомандующий, который до сих пор был на полфута ниже большинства людей, в награду получил лучезарную улыбку любимого человека, и не мог не ответить тем же. Мелодия замедлилась, и солист запел. 

Они растворились во времени.

**Author's Note:**

> *здесь переводчик пасует. С одной стороны, оба героя мужского пола , поэтому вернее будет "вышли замуж". Но "мы вышли замуж под эту песню" режет слух. Отдаю на ваш суд.


End file.
